The Doctor, the Auntie and the Scott
by Yukiko2049
Summary: After the Doctor and Emma left Martha back home on Earth, they continue to travel. On their way they meet old acquaintance and new friends...10/OC Second one in the "Emma Chronicles", you should read "The Doctor and the Student" first. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor any other TV show/Movie/Book that is mentioned
1. The Voyage of the Damned Part 1

**Hiya my dear readers!**

**This is the continuation "The Doctor and the Student", so you should probably read that first!**

**We originally wanted to update yesterday (Christmas Day), but because of technical difficulties we were unable to do so.**

**We have already finished the first 3 chapters of "The Doctor, the Auntie and the Scott", but it'll still take some time until they are all posted.**

**Also this will be a cliff hanger, because (mainly) I wrote the chapter and it's 20 pages long!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

"So… do you want to leave as well?" the Doctor asked me suddenly.

I looked confused at him. Why would I leave him? "Well… didn't think of that. Hm… no. I still wanna meet Agatha Christie."

"Then we should start a new adventure… I guess", the Doctor said and pressed some buttons on the console. But suddenly there was something in the TARDIS. "What?"

I found a lifebuoy on which was standing TITANIC. "WHAT?" I repeated the Doctor.

While I was looking completely confused on the lifebuoy, the Doctor jumped up and pressed some buttons on the console. The ship went out and the TARDIS repaired itself immediately.

"What happened?" I asked the Doctor.

"I don't know" he said and I recognized that he landed the TARDIS somewhere. He stepped out of the TARDIS and checked it. "Let's find out" he said and so I followed him.

We came directly in a big hall where many people where chatting and a band was playing Christmas Carols. I looked confused around and the Doctor moved past a blond woman in a maid costume to some golden angels in white dresses. "very Christmassy" I said to the Doctor when we both where standing in front of them. Suddenly on of the angels head moved. It scared me so much that I took the Doctors hand. He also looked confused at the angel but it didn't seem to bother him, that I was holding his hand. Well, honestly why should it. He took my hand that often without asking.

He kept going and I could see a red skinned alien which said that "Christmas is funny". The Doctor went to a window and we looked out.

"Right…" He said when he could see the orbit outside.

Suddenly there was an announcement. "Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population, human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

(^.^)

The Doctor and I just cam back from the TARDIS. He was wearing a suit, while I was wearing a green evening dress. When suddenly a monitor got our attention. "Max Capricorn Cruise Liners. The fastest, the furthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max."

"Merry Christmas," a young steward said.

"Merry Christmas" the Doctor answered while I was smiling. We entered a beautiful hall and all was full of christmas-y stuff and it was playing "walking in a winter wonderland"

"That's beautiful" I said and the Doctor smiled at me as we kept going.

Both of us recognized a man who was talking on his phone. "It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now, do as I say and sell." While I was still wondering how you could think about business in such a beautiful environment the Doctor went to one of the golden angels.

"Evening. Passenger 57. Terrible memory. Remind me. You would be?"

"Information" the angel answered. "Heavenly Host supplying tourist information."

"Good. So, um, tell me, 'cause I'm an idiot. Where are we from?"

"Information. The Titanic in en route from the planet Sto in the Casivanian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

When I heard that I got pretty angry. Even if I am mostly a Timelord, I was also part Doctor gave me a look before continuing "Titanic. Um, who thought of the name?"

"A stupid idiot, I guess" I whispered, but the Doctor could still hear me.

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Did they tell you why it was famous?"

"You mean why it is famous…" I said but the angel already answered.

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, President of Max… Max…"

"Great, you broke it" I said to the Doctor.

"Ooh. A bit of a glitch" the Doctor said and wanted to pull his sonic screwdriver out. I stopped him, as I saw that there was a steward coming.

"Sorry, chaps, we can handle this." The steward said and put the angel out. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir, Madame. Merry Christmas" Then he turned but I could still hear him. "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"

(^.^)

We walked again around the hall when we heard glass shattering.

"For toff's sake! Look where you're going" the business man screamed at a maid. "This Jacket's a genuine Earth antique"

"I'm sorry, sir" the blond woman said and started to pick up the glass splits.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn in going down the drain." Than he walked away.

The Doctor went in this moment to her. "Jack was right… he likes blond girls" I mumbled and saw the red alien guy looking at me. I smiled at him before going to the Doctor and his flirt.

"Careful, there we go." The Doctor said and helped her putting glass splits away.

"Thank you, sir. I can manage." She said.

"I never said you couldn't. I'm the Doctor, by the way." I stopped behind him and he quickly added: "and that's Emma… Emma Smith"

"Astrid, sir. Astrid Peth."

"Nice to meet you, Astrid, Merry Christmas", the Doctor said and I could already see the same look in Astrid eyes like Martha has when she looked at the Doctor.

"Merry Christmas, sir… madame", she said surprised.

"Just Doctor, not 'sir'", the Doctor said.

"And I'm Emma… just Emma" I said.

"You enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asked.

"Um, yeah. I suppose. I don't know. It doesn't quite work, a cruise on your own."

"So… you are with Emma?" she asked him.

"No, no, just me. Just…" He said and looked at me.. "Well.. I travel with her, but we are not a couple." He finished then.

"Well… I guess she got the last part from your reaction" I said and saw an amused look on Astrid's face.

"What about you? Long way from home, planet Sto."

"Doesn't feel that different. Spent three years working at the Spaceport Diner. Travelled all the way here and I'm still waiting on tables." She said and continued to work. And of course the Doctor followed her.

"No shore leave?"

"We're not allowed. Can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars. I always dreamt of… sounds daft"

"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life.", the Doctor started and sighed. "Why stand still when there's all that life out there?" the Doctor said and looked at her.

"So, you travel a lot?" she asked looking at me. But before I could answer…

"All the time. Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works."

"Well… don't have to add something"

"Must be rich, though" she asked.

"Haven't got a penny."

"Me neither…"

"Stowaway" the Doctor whispered.

"Kidding"

"Seriously"

"No!"

"Oh, yeah"

"How's you get on board"

"Accident. I've got this, sort of, ship thing, I was just rebuilding…."

"You simply can't drive" I said and the Doctor looked a bit cross at me.

"I was just rebuilding… left the defenses down. Bumped into the Titanic, here I… we are. A bit of a party, I thought, why not"

"I should report you"

"Go on, then"

"I'll get you a drink", she said. "On the house" she added whispering.

The Doctor smiled and I went away. I don't know why, but I was, really jealous.

I went to a table where a nice couple was sitting in purple shirts and eating chicken wings. "May I take a seat?" I asked them.

"Of course" the woman said. I sat down when I heard some snobs laughing about them.

"Just ignore them" the man told me and his wife.

"Something's tickled them…" the Doctor said and sat down next to me. "Why did you go away" he added.

"Not now…" I said.

"They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure."

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition.", the black guy explained.

"I had to name the five husbands of Juthy Crystal in By the Light of the Asteroid. Do you ever watch By the Light of the Asteroid?"

"Is that the one with the twins?" the Doctor replied.

"That's it. Oh, it's marvellous."

"But we're not good enough for that lot. They thing we should be in steerage."

"Can't have that, can we?" the Doctor said and pulled out his screwdriver.

"What…"

"Just watch" he said and used it against the snobs. The couple on our table watched the Doctor when suddenly one of the champagne bottles exploded.

"Did you do that?" the woman asked

"Maybe" the Doctor said. All three of us, the couple and me, were chuckling.

"We like you… both of you" the woman said.

"We do" her husband agreed. "I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon."

"Foon, I'm the Doctor and that is Emma Smith"

"Oh, well I'll need a doctor by the time I finish with that buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo. So many wings" Foon said and the Doctor took two and gave one to me.

"So… are you newly-weds?" Morvin asked suddenly. Before we could answer there was another announcement.

"Attention, please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7"

"Red 6-7? That's us" Foon said.

"Thank you" the announcement finished.

"Are you Red 6-7?"

"Might as well be."

"Come on then. We're going to Earth" Morvin said while the Doctor took my hand.

(^.^)

"Red 6-7. Red 6-7, this way. Fast as you can" a man screamed while he was holding a red shield with 6-7 standing on it. Foon and Morvin already ran to the direction. Suddenly Astrid came the way.

"I got you that drink" she said smiling.

"And I got you a treat, come on" the Doctor said.

"Red 6-7, departing shortly" the man with the shield repeated.

"Re 6-7, plus two" the Doctor said and showed the man his psychic paper.

"Uh… Quickly, sir, please, and take three teleport bracelets if you would "

"I'll get the sack"

"Brand new sky…" the Doctor said.

"The most beautiful sky I know" I added. It was good to be back on Earth, even if we just left it.

"To repeat. I am Mr Cooper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to the old London Town in the country of UK, ruled over by Good King Wenceslas."

"I can't listen to this… idiot" I whispered to the Doctor while putting on my bracelet.

"That's the History Student…" he said smiling.

"Nope it's the British in me" I added smiling.

"Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey."

I really tried not to laugh. "Is that the way how aliens talk about humans?" I asked the Doctor.

"Not all of them. An old friend of mine loved humans as much as I do… had a child with a human woman. Lovely girl" He told me.

"They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner, like savages."

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry. But, um, where did you get all this form?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now, standby…"

"Hopefully I won't end like that one day" I mumbled.

"And me! And me! Red 6-7" we heard. A red midget came and waved with his ticket.

"Well take a bracelet"

"But, hold on, hold on. What was your name?"

"Bannakaffalatta" the red alien answered.

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker." With these words the red alien turned to the Doctor. "No offence, but you'll cause a riot, 'cause the streets are gonna be packed with shoppers and parties and…" than we started to vanish.

As we showed up again, we were on an empty street in the middle of London. "Oh" was the only thing the Doctor could say.

"Now as spending money, I have a credit card in Earth currency. If you want to buy trinkets or stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now, they start boxing."

"It should be full" the Doctor said. "It should be busy. Something's wrong"

"It's always like that here" I said and the Doctor looked at me surprised.

"Why do you know?"

"Because my gran-… somebody I know used to work here." I said and realized that I have no clue in which year we are.

"It's beautiful" Astrid said.

"It is" I said with a big smile.

"Really? Do you thing so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand."

"Stop ruining it" I said

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet!" she said and started to stammer "There's concrete and shops, alien shops, real alien shops!"

"You see that's the normal reaction to aliens" he said to me and smiled.

"Oh shut up" I said smiling.

"Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing! Thank you." She said and hugged the Doctor. "Both of you" she said than and hugged me as well.

"Yeah? Come on, then. Let's have a look" the Doctor said.

And of course… he went to my Gramps. I tried to hide 'cause I was pretty sure it wouldn't be a great idea to stand right in front of him… somewhere in the past. But well didn't work that good.

"Hello, there. Sorry, obvious question. But where's everybody gone?"

At that moment Astrid came, took my arm and said: "Oh come on, join us" and then she pulled me right next to the Doctor.

"Whoa. Scared." Gramps said, not seeing me.

"Right, yes. Scared of what?"

"Where have you been living? London, at Christmas. Not safe, is it? Tell him Emma." Gramps said.

The Doctor looked confused at me while I waved. "Hi Gramps. How is business?"

"Like always. How's university? Is it that easy like you thought?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt the reunion, but why is it not safe here?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it's them, up above. Look, Christmas before last, we had that big bloody spaceship everyone standing on the roof, remember Emma you were too. And then last year, that Christmas star electrocuting all over the place. Draining the Thames." Gramps explained.

"This place is amazing" Astrid said.

I looked at the Doctor "Why do I have the feeling you have been involved in that bloody mess?" I asked him and he just smiled back

"And this year, God knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. Well except me, and Her Majesty. By the way: Emma, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your mother and James?"

"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she'll be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London and the world that there is nothing to fear" the guy from the TV said.

"God bless her. We stand vigil."

"Well, between you and me, I think Her Majesty's got it right. As far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about" the Doctor told us and we vanished again.

"Great done… my Gramps is surely gone crazy now" I said.

"I was in mid-sentence" the Doctor said annoyed.

"Well at least a way to stop you" I said.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Bit of a problem. If I can have your brace…" the Historian started.

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities, and on behalf of Max Capricon Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided." One of the stewards told us.

"Thank you", Foon said.

"That was the best. The best." Astrid said to the Doctor and left him with a big smile on his face.

"Doctor… isn't there a question open?" I asked him.

"Oh yes of course" he said and went to the steward, "What kind of power fluctuation"

(^.^)

We were back in the big ballroom, the Doctor looking at Astrid and I'm dancing with Bannakaffalatta. I suddenly saw how the Doctor went back to one of the Max Capricorn pictures and put his screwdriver out.

He did something and I went to him. "What's the matter?"

"Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain. You got a meteoroid storm coming in. West 0 by north 2. "

"Who is this?"

"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You got meteoroids coming in and no shielding."

"You have no authorization. I will clear the comms. at once." (16:55)

"Just look starboard!", the Doctor shouted as two stewards who had noticed us, came to escort us out.

"Come with me, sir, ma'am", the chief steward ordered. He grabbed the doctor and me and lead us away.

"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!", the Doctor tried to explain. He managed to free himself and ran up on stage. While the steward, who was holding me, was distracted, I managed to twist my way out of his grip and ran after the Doctor, "Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifebo-", he was however rudely interrupted by a host covering his mouth and pulling him away. The steward got a hold of me once again and pulled me with him, "Look out the windows! If you don't believe me, check the shields for yourself!"

"Sir, I can vouch for him!", Astrid called as she ran after us.

"Look, Steward, he just had too much to drink," Morvin tried to reason, as they followed us as well.

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong," Copper came over, "All the teleports are down!"

"Not now," the chief Stewart snapped while taking over and hauling the Doctor and me down the corridor as the small group, including Bannakaffalatta, followed.

"Oi!", the slick haired man shouted, "Steward, I'm telling you, the shields are down!"

"Listen to him!", the Doctor and I begged at the same time. "Listen to him!"

A second later the meteoroids hit the side of the ship, throwing all of us to the floor. Once the ship had stopped shaking the Doctor jumped up and shushed us, in order to listen to something.

"It's stopping,", he stated, before helping me up.

"Are you alright?", he asked me quietly.

"Yeah, never been better.", I replied sarcastically. The Doctor gave me a look, before helping Astrid up and asking her the same thing.

"I think so," she breathed, shaken, but fine.

"Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky."

The Doctor noticed a fallen steward and kneeled down, checking his pulse. He turned towards the group and shook his head. He was dead. (**Just for fun, read it very dramatic!**)

One of the nearby video terminals started to loop and repeatedly said, "My name is Max"

"Ev- Everyone," the chief-steward stood shakily, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologies on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise Liners. We seem to have a small collision."

"Small?!" Morvin shrieked.

"You know how much I paid for my ticket?" the slick haired man glared.

"If I could have silence, Ladies, Gentlemen…", the steward began again, but nobody was listening to him and instead continued to argue. "ALRIGHT!", the chief-steward shouted. He continued once everyone had quietened down, "Thank you. I- I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise Liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out, that we are all very much alive. She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship," while he spoke the Doctor and I made our way towards the group, "If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the- the situation," with these words he turned to open a hatch.

"Don't open it!" the Doctor shouted, but it was too late. The door opened and the steward was sucked into space by the vacuum. Everyone gripped onto a nearby pipe, while the Doctor made his way to the comm. and soniced it. The oxygen shields kicked in and the hatch sealed.

"Oxygen shield stabilized," the computer announced.

"Everyone alright? Astrid?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," she panted

"Foon? Morvin? Mr. Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

"Yes," Bannakaffalatta replied while the others nodded.

"You,", he said, pointing at the slick haired man, "What's your name?"

"Rickston Slade", he replied.

"You alright?"

"No, thanks to that idiot."

"The steward just died.", I glared.

"Then he's a dead idiot."

Astrid was about to say something when the Doctor interrupted, "Alright, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on," he walked over to the hatch opening and looked out and I followed suit.

"What happened?", Astid asked, "How come the shields are down?"

"I don't think it was an accident.", I muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"How many dead?"

"We're alive. Just focus on that. I will get you out of here, Astrid. I promise. Look at me, I promise," Astrid looked at me for reassurance. I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile in return before looking back at the Doctor and nodding, "Good. Now… If we get to the reception, we've got a space ship tucked away…"

I then noticed the TARDIS floating in space before us and shoved his shoulder lightly, "Doctor, I think there goes your idea of having a spaceship."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"That's our spaceship.", the Doctor replied.

"Where?"

"There, that box. That little, blue box."

"That's a spaceship?"

" I know, hard to believe, right?", I asked, grinning mockingly at the Doctor.

"Oi don't knock it.", the Doctor replied.

"It's a bit small", Astrid added.

"A bit distant. Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be…"

"The earth.", I finished for him.

(^.^)

"Deck 22 to the Bridge" I called into a kind of a phone, which the Doctor had fixed. "Deck 22 to the Bridge. Is there anyone there?"

"This is the Bridge…" a man replied a moment later.

The Doctor took away the communication system and started talking. "Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"

I could really hear how the guy at the bridge had big pain. "We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain… he's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try" the guy said.

"Alright", the Doctor said. "Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?"

"Midshipman Frame"

"Nice to meet you, sir" I said.

"What's the state of the engines" the Doctor said.

"They're… um hold on…" he groaned.

"I guess he has pain" I said to the Doctor.

"Have you been injured?" the Doctor asked the Midshipman.

"I'm alright" Frame replied, "Oh my Vot. They're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" the Doctor wondered.

"Yeah"

"What does that mean? I asked the Doctor with a very bad feeling in my stomach.

"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."

"The planet", Frame said.

"Oh yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth…" the Doctor said and I looked at him.

"So that means we will try not to hit the planet" I said to Frame and the Doctor. "On this planet lives my family. I won't lose them 'cause a stupid captain put down his shields. You got me?" I asked the Doctor. He nodded.

"Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core" the Doctor said.

"This is never going to work" Frame argued.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until we can get to the Bridge", he switched of the comm. and turned to face the others.

"We're going to die" Foon wept.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Cooper asked.

"We're just a cruise ship!" Astrid argued.

"Oi, guys. Shut up and listen to this guy" I said as strict as I could and to my own surprise they stopped arguing.

"Okay.. thank you Emma, First things first. One, we're going to climb through this ship, B…"

"Next is two…" I interrupt him.

"We're going to reach the Bridge. Three, or C, we're going to save the Titanic. And coming in a very low four, or D, or that little 'IV' in brackets they use in footnotes, why? Right then… Follow me" the doctor said, took my hand and stared to walk.

"Hang on a minute," Rickston glared, "Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?

The Doctor stepped back to him. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Timelord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the one who is gonna save your lives and all six billion of the planet below. This is Emma Smith, a close friend and she was born on this planet. You got a problem with that?"

"No"

"In that case, Allons-y!" the Doctor turned, took my hand again and we started to walk, followed by the small group.

(^.^)

The Doctor shoved against a doorway, slowly pushing it open into a stairwell, only to see it littered with debris and sparking cables.

"Careful", he called as the others followed us. "Follow us"

He moved ahead, grabbing my hand again, clearing a path as Astrid, Cooper, Rickston, Bannakaffalatta and the van Hoffs followed.

"Rather ironic, when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas", Copper remarked. "It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric"

"Actually that's not true. Ask Emma. She still tries not to kill you"

"Christmas is a festival of love. You spend it with the people you love and give them presents. We want to show how much we care about the others… but in the last year it was always like that. Thanks by the way" I said to the Doctor.

"It's not my fault…" the Doctor said upset.

"But it has always to do with you, right?" I argued for a moment with him.

"We've got a host." The Doctor said. "Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics, both of us", Morvin stepped up.

"We worked on the milk market back on Sto", Foon told us. "It's all robot staff."

"See if you can get it working", the Doctor nodded, "Let's have a look."

All of us, without the van Huffs, continued the way, to find the way blocked.

"It's blocked" I heard Astrid.

"So what do we do?" I asked. I was really worried.

"Shift it." Astrid said.

"That's the attitude. Rickston, Mr. Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta… look, can I just call you Banna? IT's gonna save a lot of time."

"No", the alien glared, "Bannakaffalatta!"

"Alright then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through."

"Easy, good", he squeezed through the opening when the ship lurched, sending loose debris falling around us.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston shouted.

"Shut up…" I whispered, still trying not to cry. Right now I felt like I haven't seen my Mum for centuries. And maybe I would never see her again.

The Doctor saw it and said. "Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get our message?"

"No. What message?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Bannakaffalatta made it", the red midget shouted.

"I'm small enough, I can get through," Astrid moved to climb through the hole as well.

"Careful", the Doctor said.

"I'm fine."

"Thing is, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso gonna get through this gap?" Rickston wondered cruelly.

"First of all, there name is van Hoffs" I started.

"Second, we make the gap bigger" the Doctor glared at him, "So start", he shoved him a piece of metal to help us clear away the debris. A few minutes later, laughter drifted up to us from the van Hoffs.

"What happened?" Rickston sneered. "Did they find a donut?"

Right in that moment the Doctor gave me a small metal thing. I looked at it and without really thing the metal thing landed just in Rickstons face. I was pretty sure his nose was broken. "Oh… I'm soooo sorry… It must slipped out of my hands" I said and looked back to the Doctor. He gave me a very strict look, which quickly turned into a big smile.

"I can clear it from this side," Astrid yelled through the debris to us, "Just tell me if it starts moving", she disappeared a moment later but nothing moved.

"What's going on up there?" the Doctor called, trying to look through the small space.

"I guess Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged." Astrid laughed.

"Congratulations" I laughed back.

(^.^)

"Almost done!" Morvin shouted up to us.

"Good, good, good" the Doctor nodded, before turning back to the comm. he repaired. "Mr. Frame, how's things?"

"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one", Frame replied.

"What is it? Are we losing air?"

"No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host"

As I heard that I looked at the Doctor and then back to the van Hoffs.

"It's working", Morvin shouted.

The Doctor and I started to run down and arrived just as the Host grabbed Morvin by the throat, shouting, "Kill. Kill. Kill."

"TURN IT OFF!" the Doctor and I shouted at the couple.

"I can't Doctor!" Foon told us. She couldn't get close enough.

"Go!" he ran past her, ushering her to the stairs. She came to me and waited for her husband.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver. "Lock! Double deadlock!" he shouted, put the sonic away and pried Morvin free with his bare hands. "Okay, go upstairs"

"Run, darling, run!" Foon shouted.

The host turned on the Doctor instead. "Information: kill, kill, kill…" I could hear it.

"Rickston," the Doctor shouted, "Get them through"

"No chance" Rickston spat, before shoving himself through the narrow path.

I waited for the Doctor who arrived right a second later at me. He grabbed my hand and stopped at the comm. "Midshipman Frame, it's the Host. They've gone berserk. Are you safe up there?"

There was no reply…

"I'm stuck" I heard Foon cry.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid called from the other side.

There was a creaking as some of the debris lifted slightly, "It's going to collapse!"; Copper said, but managed to get Foon through it.

"Morvin, your turn," the Doctor turned back.

Morvin nodded and tried to get through, only to get stuck like Foon.

"Doctor, Emma, he's stuck!" Astrid shouted.

"Mr. van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me," the Doctor replied while grabbing Morvin's butt and shoving him through.

"That's it", Astrid shouted. "We've got you. Come on you two, get through!"

"Information override. You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"

"Information: Deck 31"

"I can't hold it" Copper strained.

The Doctor pushed me, so that I had to go first, I tried to climb as fast as possible, knowing the Doctor was just behind me. "How long have you wanted to see me from behind?" I joked. Right then we came through the hole.

"It's okay:" the Doctor stood up, "Let's go! Oh and Emma, I like your face more than your backside. Much more interesting to talk with."

(^.^)

We just came into a new room, it was a kitchen. Foon gasped, spotting something on a table, "Morvin, look, food"

"Oh great", Rickston remarked sarcastically, "Someone's happy."

"Don't have any then" Morvin glared as they moved over to the food.

"I would stop talking like that. Remember your nose" I said to Rickston in a threatening voice, before moving to the Doctor, who went to a comm.

"Mr. Frame, you still there" he called.

"Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside. I sealed the door."

"They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?"

"That's not the only problem, Doctor. I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means… no one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the Bridge."

"Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time. What's on Deck 31?"

"Um, that's down below. It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."

The Doctor and I looked at the screen of the comm. where a schematic of the ship had been brought up, "Well, what's that?" I asked and point on a black panel. "See that panel? Black"

The Doctor put on his glasses. "Yeah, its's Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light."

"Never seen it before" the Midshipman said.

"100 percent shielded. What's down there?"

"I'll try to intensifying the scanner" Frame told us.

"Let us know if you find anything,", he pulled of his specs, "And keep those engines going"

"Saved you some", Astrid smiled as she brought us a small plate of food. "You might be a Time King from Gaddabee and you might be a barbaric Human, but you need to eat" she said.

"Yeah, thanks" the doctor said.

"You look good for 903, both of you."

"Well, I'm 22 years old"

"You should see me in the mornings."

"Okay" Astrid said before realizing what she'd said. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "I didn't…" Astrid stared to explain me.

"Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time," Copper joined us, "Christmas Day."

"So it is," he nodded, "Merry Christmas…. Do you want to call your mother?" he asked me.

"No, I guess would be creepy cause I'm there with her… I guess." I told him and he nodded.

"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?", Astrid asked.

"Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room",

"Really? Are you kidding me?" I asked laughing.

"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them?" Copper wondered, "They can send up a rocket or something."

"They don't have spaceships"

"No I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles."

"Mr Copper, this degree in Earthonomics, where is it from?" the Doctor asked him in a suspect tone.

"Honestly?"

"Just between us" the Doctor agreed.

"Mrs. Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners", he mopped a brow with a hankie and plopped down.

"You… you lied to the company… to get the job?" Astrid gasped.

"I… I wasted my life on Sto. I was travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic.

"Hmmm, I suppose it is, yeah", the Doctor agreed.

"How come you know it so well", Astrid eyed us.

"Well… I was born on it and grew up on it…" I said and looked at the Doctor.

"I was sort of…a few years ago, I sorta made… well sort of homeless, and , um, there was Earth, "the Doctor said.

"Thing is", Copper sighed, "If we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well I won't survive ten years"

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. The Doctor jumped up and ran to the opposite door, "A Host! Move! Come on!"

The pounding continued, dents starting to form in the door as we ran out of the room, following the Doctor. He flashed a door with the sonic and it opened onto the engine rooms, where the only way across was a fallen strut acting like a bridge.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston's eyes widened.

"Well, I don't see another one" I said.

"On the other hand, it is a way across", the Doctor said.

The engines are open!" Astrid gasped, looking over the ledge at the engines.

"Nuclear storm drive. Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls."

"But that thing it'll never take our weight", Morvin stated.

"You're going last, mate", Rickston remarked.

"It's nitrofine metal", the Doctor remarked. "It's stronger than it looks."

"All the same, Rickston's right," Morvin sighed, "Me and Foon should…" he stepped forward, onto a weak piece of metal near the edge and it gave way. He fell, down towards the engines, with a scream.

"MORVIN!" Foon screeched.

"I told you!", Rickston pointed, "I told you!"

"Just shut up!" Copper spat at him, "Shut up!"

"Couldn't said it better, Mr. Copper!", I agreed.

"Bring him back!" Foon cried hysterically to the Doctor. "Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!"

"I'm sorry, I can't" he shook his head.

"You promised me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Doctor!" Copper called as there was a bang behind us, "I rather think those things have got our scent."

"I'm not waiting", Rickston decided, starting across the bridge.

"Careful!" the Doctor called, "Take it slowly!"

There was a rumble, jolting the ship and nearly knocking Rickston off the strut, "Vot help me."

"You're okay. One step at a time. Come on, you can do it." The Doctor said.

"They're getting nearer!", Copper reported.

The Doctor turned to the door, took again his screwdriver and flashing it across the door. "Sealed us in."

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Copper looked at him alarmed.

"Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced," the Doctor replied.

"I'm okay", Rickston called as he was halfway across but nobody cared.

"Maybe he's alright", Foon looked at Astrid and me hopefully. "Maybe… maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious."

"I would really wish it for you Foon… but I don't think so… I'm sorry Foon" I said.

"I'm sorry, Foon", Astrid joined me and hugged Foon. "He's gone"

"What am I going to do without him?" she sobbed.

"Yes!" Rickston cheered as he made it to the other end, "Oh yes! Who's good?"

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next" the Doctor called.

"Bannakaffalatta, small", the alien said and jumped on the bridge.

"SLOWLY!" the Doctor and I screamed at the same time.

The Host knocked on the door, "They've found us!" Copper gasped.

"Astrid, get across right now!", the Doctor said.

"What about you?" Astrid looked at him.

"Just do it. Go on", Astrid nodded and moved. "Mr. Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue", Copper followed, "Emma…"

"Forget it… I won't go, before I know there is the chance you also will go across.

"Well.. Foon, you've got to get across right now"

"What for?" she wept, "What am I gonna do without him?"

"Doctor!" Rickston shouted, "The door's locked!"

"Just think… what would he want, eh?"

"He doesn't want anything. He is dead." Foon sobbed.

"Doctor, I can't open the door!" Rickston called again, "We need the whirring key thing of yours!"

"We can't leave her!" the Doctor shouted back.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!"

The Doctor sighed looking between Rickston and the others before turning to Foon, "Mrs. Van Hoff, we are coming back for you, alright?"

Foon nodded and the Doctor pushed me again, so that I started to walk on the bridge before him.

"To many people!" Bannakaffalatta called.

"Oi!", the Doctor snapped, "Don't get spiky with us! Keep going!" he said and grabbed my hand.

"It's gonna fall!" Astrid said.

"It's just stalling! Keep going!"

It suddenly became very quiet as the pounding stopped.

"They've stopped..:" Astrid remarked.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta wondered.

"Why would they give up?" the Doctor looked at the door.

"I don't think that they give up… maybe they changed their tactic… That's what I would do" I said.

"But what? Where have they gone? Where are the Host?"

"I'm afraid…" Copper called looking up, "We forgot the tradition of Christmas… that angels have wings!" he pointed up and we could see the Host gliding down on us from above.

"Information: kill"

They reached for their halos.

"ARM YOURSELVES" the Doctor screamed. "ALL OF YOU!"

We all tried to get some type of pipes and bits of metal to defend ourselves as the Host threw their halos at us. It was really hard to defend ourselves and even the Doctor got hurt at his arm.

"I can't" Astrid cried, falling on her knees.

"Bannakaffalatta stop!" the little alien shouted, throwing down his pipe, "Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta cyborg!" he lifted his shirt and discharged an energy ring out, disabling the Host. Those fell from the air, towards the engines, with only one falling onto the strut behind the Doctor.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh Bannakaffalatta that was brilliant!" the Doctor said and looked over but Bannakaffalatta fell backwards.

"He used all his power!" Astrid called as she fell to her knees beside him, checking on him.

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta looked up at her.

"You saved our lives."

"Bannakaffalatta happy"

"We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!"

"Too late"

"No, but… you gotta get me that drink, remember?"

"Pretty girl", he breathed before his eyes fell closed and he died. Astrid moved to button up his shirt when Mr. Copper reached for his mechanics.

"I'm sorry", he told her, "Forgive me."

"Leave him alone!" Astrid glared.

"It's the EMP transmitter. He… he'd want us to use it…" he removed it gently, "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

"Do you think?" Rickston scoffed, "Try telling him that" he pointed behind us and we turned to see the Host behind the Doctor had gotten up.

"Information: reboot"

**Cliffhanger, even though you know how it'll end :D**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and as always review, it would mean the world to me! (even if I and my sister can be really lazy about writing…)**

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

**Also RIP Eleven! :'(**

**~Yukiko**


	2. The Voyage of the Damned Part 2

**Hello!**

**I present you: The second part of 'The Voyage of the Damned'!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

"_Leave him alone!" Astrid glared._

"_It's the EMP transmitter. He… he'd want us to use it…" he removed it gently, "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."_

"_Do you think?" Rickston scoffed, "Try telling him that" he pointed behind us and we turned to see the Host behind the Doctor had gotten up._

"_Information: reboot"_

"Use the EMP!"

"It's dead!", Copper shouted.

"It's gotta have emergency-" Astrid fiddled with it, trying to find a way to start it up.

The Doctor turned back to the Host, "No, no, co. Hold on. Override loophole security protocole…10! 666! Oh. 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Um, I dunno 42. One!"

The Host suddenly put down his halo, before stating, "Information: State request"

"Woah, you seem to have the weirdest luck.", I said, looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah, yeah. Trust me, I'm as surprised as you…", the Doctor said, before clearing his throat and continuing to the host, "Good…Right. You've been orders to kill all the survivors, but why?"

"Information: No witnesses", the Host answered.

"But this ship is gonna fall on earth and kill everyone. The human race has nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information: Incorrect"

"But why do you want to destroy earth?"

"Information: It is the plan"

"Information: It is the plan"

"What plan?"

"Information: Protocol only grants three questions. The tree questions have been used."

"Well, you could have warned me!"

"Information: Now you will die"

The host grabbed his halo once again and the Doctor quickly looked around for a weapon, before picking up a pipe. He was about to attack, when suddenly a lasso was thrown over the host's head and tightened around his body, Foon behind him.

"You're coming with me!" , Foon shouted, closing her eyes and jumping off the strut, taking the host with her.

"NO!", the Doctor and I shouted at the same time.

"No more", the Doctor said darkly.

(^.^)

We ran into another set of maintenance hall, when the Doctor turned to us, "Right. Get up to reception one. Once you're there Mr. Copper, you've got staff access to the computer. Try to find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this…", he held out the EMP, "Once powered up it'll take out hosts within 50 yards, but then it'll take 60 minutes to recharge. Got it? Rickston, take this…", he tossed me the sonic, "I've preset it. Just hold down that button. It'll open doors. Do NOT lose it. You got that? Now go open the next door. Go on ! Go!"

"Alright!", Rickston ran off to open the doors.

The Doctor pulled first aid kit off the wall and handed it to Copper. "Mr. Copper, I need you fighting fit. Astrid, where's the power point?"

"Under the comms." She answered, leading to one.

"When it's ready, that blue light come on there," the Doctor explained, showing her how to charge it up.

"You're talking as if you're not coming with us."

"There's something on Deck 31. I'm gonna find out what it is. Anyways, you got Emma, she's clever, she'll know what to do."

"So I'll have to stay down here, while you have all the fun?", I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Emma, it's not save. I don't know what'll be down there. So yeah, but I'm sure it won't be too boring up there."

"Doctor, do you really wanna leave me alone with them?", I asked, pointing at Rickston and Copper.

"Well, alright. You got a point.", he said, before I flashed him a big smile.

"What if you meet a host?", Astrid asked.

"Well I dunno… I'll just ?"

"Sounds like you do this kind of thing all the time."

"Not by choice. All we do is travel. That's what we are, just travelers. Just imagine it. No tax, no bill, no boss, just the open sky."

"I'm sort of… unemployed now and I was thinking the blue box is kinda small, but I could squeeze in. Like a stowaway."

"It's not always save"

"I've got no one back on Sto, no family, just me. So what do you think? Can I come with you?"

The Doctor looked at me for reassurance and I smiled at him. I may have been jealous at the beginning, but Astrid has grown on me.

"Yeah, we'd like that.", he answered for us, but then the ship lurched. The Doctor ran over to the comms. "Mr. Frame, you still with us?"

"It's the engines, sir. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've only got eight minutes left." Frame answered him.

"Don't worry, we'll get there."

"But the bridge is sealed off" Frame screamed in panic.

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. We'll get there, Mr Frame, somehow."

"You charged up!" I said when I saw that the EMP turned blue. The Doctor, Astrid and I ran to Rickston and Copper.

"Mr Copper, look after her. Astrid, look after him. Rickston look after yourself."

"And after who should I look?" I asked kind of joking.

"Well, best would be after me, but I'll look after you anyways. And I'll see you again. I promise." He said and we started to run. I could hear Astrid shouting for us, but the Doctor and I continued running.

(^.^)

We just came in a smaller kitchen when we saw two hosts waiting for us already. I wanted to turn around, but there were two new coming already. The Doctor took a fried pan and was ready to fight.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Security protocol one!" I shouted but the Host continued walking.

"Did you hear her? ONE! ONE!" the Doctor shouted now as well. Then they stop moving.

"Okay, that gives us three questions. Three questions to save our life, am I right?" he asked me.

"Information: that's correct" one of the hosts said.

"Don't ask me anything." I said to the Doctor.

"No, that wasn't a question for you. I didn't mean it. That's not fair!"

"Well of course they're not fair. They want to kill us. I guess you forgot that."

"Do you think I can start again?" he asked me.

"Stop talking!" I hidded.

"Information: no" the host answered.

"NO! No, no, no. That wasn't a question either. Blimey! One question left, one question left."

"And you better stop talking now. Let me think. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors, but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us, we're not passengers, neither staff. So… check it. If I remember correctly from the incident with the Judoon, you should have some kind of bio records, and you should see than that he and I aren't registered. We are not on board. We don't exist, so you can't kill us, therefor we're stowaways. AND stowaways need to be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I guess the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final question, am I right?" I asked the hosts, really hoping that they won't kill me or the Doctor. The Doctor looked at me kind of impressed and throws his 'weapon' away.

"Information: Correct"

"Emma that was brilliant" the Doctor said.

"Well at least I didn't screw it up, like you did" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Take us to your leader! Always wanted to say that" the Doctor told me.

(^.^)

We were escorted to Deck 31. It was a place littered with structural damage and small fires. I could see some broken Hosts lying around.

"WOW! That is what you call a fixer-upper" the Doctor said. "Come on then. Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" he asked while one of the host pressed a button and a door opened. "Oh… that's clever" the Doctor said.

"What's that?" I asked the Doctor.

"That's an Omnistate impact chamber."

"What is it for?"

"Indestructible. You could survive anything in there. You can sit through a supernova. Or a shipwreck." While he said that something moved from the chamber outside on something like a quad. "Only one person could have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this. And I should know 'cause…"

"My name is Max" the Quad-thing said. It had the head of Max Capricorn on top of it. And even his teeth blinked when the head said his line.

"It really does that?" the Doctor and I asked surprised.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm the Doctor, hello! And that's Emma."

"Information: Stowaway." One of the hosts said.

"Well…" the Doctor started.

"Kill them."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, wait! You can't, not now, come on, Max. You'll give me so much good material, like how to get ahead in business." Everybody looked at the Doctor, while he started chuckling. "See, head. Head. Head in the…" he said to me but I shook the head. It was really not the right time for such bad jokes. "No?"

"Oh! The office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."

"I can't think why."

"Well I would have some ideas" I mumbled.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll."

"Yeah, but nice wheels."

"No, a life support system. In a society that despises cyborgs, I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host, situation report."

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit."

"Let me see." The quad said and started to move. "Should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" the Doctor and I following him to the end of the platform. "The engines are still running! They should have stopped."

"When they do, the Earth gets roasted. I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?" the Doctor asked.

"This interview is terminated!" Max said.

"No, no, no, no! Hold on! Hold on! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I can work it out!"

"It's about business, isn't it?" I asked Max. The Doctor looked at me a bit confused. "Rickston mentioned something about problems in his company."

"So wait… It's like a task. I'm your apprentice, just watch me. So, like Emma mentioned, the business is failing and you wreck the ship, so that makes things even worse. Oh, yes! No… YES! The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense."

"My own board voted me out" Max said. "Stabbed me in the back!"

"If you had a back. So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors, just in case anyone's rumbled you, and the Board find their shares halved in value."

"And Earth?" I asked.

"Emma, could you please let me continue? Thank you." He said to me, before turning back to Max "Oh, but that's not enough. No, because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And the whole Board thrown in jail for mass murder." Max added.

"While you sit there safe inside the impact chamber."

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins, and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico II. Where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal."

"So that's the plan?"

"A revenge and a retirement plan? 2,000 people on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered! And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser!" I shouted at Max.

"I never lose!"

"You can't even sink the Titanic!" I said back.

"Oh, but I can! I can cancel the engines from here!"

"You can't do this!" the Doctor screamed.

"Host, hold them."

"Not so clever now, Doctor. It's a shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter, yet not a word wasted. And you Emma, I was hoping to take you with me to Penhaxico II, you should've been nicer to me. Now, it's time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling, the sky will burn! Let the Christmas inferno commence! Oh! HOST! Kill them!"

Two host prepared themselves to kill us, when we suddenly heard something familiar. It was Astrid. "MR CAPRICOEN! I resign!" she said and started to drive a forklift, rushing on Capricorn.

"ASTRID DON'T" the Doctor and I screamed at the same time.

Astrid lifted the front of Capricon's life support quad just enough that the tires had no purchase. His rear tires whirled as they came to a standoff. The Host, which should kill us, turned and threw their halos at Astrid but both missed, hitting something else.

"He's cut the break line!" the Doctor shouted. Astrid looked over at us a moment before raising the fork higher, lifting Capricorn full of the ground and flooring it to the edge.

"ASTRID!" we shouted as we saw here on the end of the edge. But it was too late. As we ran to the edge we could only see her falling towards the engine.

(^.^)

As everything around us started to explode, the Doctor went to the Hosts, me following him. There were just two left.

"I'm sorry" the Doctor said, went behind me and kind of hugged me from behind. I could feel his hands on my tummy. He snapped his finger and the Hosts came, holding us and flying upwards, gaining speed with their fists raised.

"Deadlock broken" the computer announced.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!" the Doctor grinned as we stepped out of the wreck, still hugging me.

The Midshipman looked at us a bit shocked and as the Doctor realized that he was still hugging me, he let me go. "Uh, but… but the Host" Frame pointed.

"Divert to the next highest authority upon death of the controller" the Doctor said. "And that's me" he said with a grin.

"Wow… you have the power, that's something new" I said smiling back.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ships gonna fall."

"Titanic falling!" the Computer announced.

"What's your first name?" I asked Frame.

"Alonso." He answered.

The Doctor, who was pulling levers and pressing buttons all the time stopped for a moment. "You are kidding me."

"What?"

"Emma, that's something else I've always wanted to say."

"And what is that?"

"Allons-y, Alonso!" the Doctor said and pulled on the wheel where he was standing. We were falling around while the Doctor led us directly in the Earth.

"What are you doing?" I asked when something started to beep. The Doctor pressed a button and suddenly saw the Impact zone.

He took the phone, ignoring me and calling somebody. "Hello, yes, could you get me Buckingham Palace? Listen to me, security code 771. Now get out of there!"

"Don't tell me, we will destroy Buckingham Palace?" I asked angrily

"I won't tell you." the Doctor replied.

We were still falling when the engines suddenly started to work again and the Doctor managed to fly over Buckingham Palace. When we flew back the Doctor and I started to laugh.

"You did it! You rescued the world!"

"Use the heat of re-entry to fire up a secondary storm drive."

"Unsinkable, that's you" I said.

"We made it" Frame said.

"Not all of us" the Doctor said. I looked sadly at him. I also was sad about the van Hoffs and Astrid.

"TELEPORT" the Doctor screamed suddenly. I looked at him wondering. "She was wearing a teleport bracelet." He ran out of the room followed by me and Frame. We ran back to the reception. "Rickston! Sonic" Rickston tossed it to him. "Mr. Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"

"I don't know" he shook his head. "They should have"

"She fell, Mr. Copper. She fell. What's the emergency code?"

"Uh, let me see…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Frame gasped, catching up.

"We can bring her back" the Doctor cheered, kneeling by the teleport and getting to work.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift" Copper explained to Frame and me.

"There" the Doctor called, standing up and turning around as a glowing, transparent Astrid appeared.

"I'm falling…" she breathed, her voice distant, echoing.

"Only halfway there. Come on", he turned back to the teleport adjusting it.

"I keep falling"

"Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix.." It sparked, "no, no, no, no! Need more phase containment."

"Doctor..:" Copper began.

"No! If I can just link up the surface suspension…"

"Doctor, she's gone" Copper continued.

"I just need to override the safety. I can do it."

"Doctor, let her go" I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor stood up, looked at Astrid, before kicking the teleport in frustration, "I can do anything!"

"Stop me falling…", Astrid called.

"There's not enough left. The system is too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo, with a ghost of consciousness. She's stardust."

"Astrid Peth, citizen of Sto… the woman who looked at the stars and dreamed of travelling," he held up the sonic, "Now you can travel forever…" he turned it on and she turned into motes of light, "You're not falling, you're flying."

The lights flew out the window, leaving us standing there, watching.

(^.^)

"tThe engines have stabilized," Alonso reported as he walked back into reception, "We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose," Copper sighed.

"I'd have thought so, yeah."

Copper nodded sadly and walked over to where the Doctor and I were standing. The Doctor leaning against the teleport, lost in thought, while I stood next to him.

" I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light," Copper remarked, "Still, it's my own fault, and the years in jail are better than dying."

"I never said…thank you," Rickston hugged the Doctor, before turning to me and when he saw my glare he decided not to hug me, "The funny thing is… I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I sold my shares, transferred them to rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?", the Doctor and I looked at him in disgust. Then his phone rang and he turned away, "Salvain? Those shares, I wanted them triple-bonded and locked."

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?", Copper watched Rickston walk off, "But if you could choose, if you decide who lives and who dies… that would make you a monster.

The Doctor looked at Copper a moment before sighing, "Mr. Copper, I think you deserve one of these." , the Doctor said, handing Copper and me. Before we disappeared Alonso looked over and saluted us.

(^.^)

The Doctor, Copper and I were walking across an open area in the falling snow towards the TARDIS that was standing just on the other side.

"So, Great Britain is part of, uh, Europee and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany…" Copper began slowly.

"Actually it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is Great." I corrected him.

"Oh and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?"

"No, well… not yet, uh… you could argue that one," the Doctor said. He smiled as we reached the TARDIS, "There she is. Survives anything."

"You know, between you and me, " Copper continued, "I don't think this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

"Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real.", the Doctor agreed, looking up.

"So, I- I suppose you'll be off."

"The open sky."

"And, uh, what about me?"

"Give me that credit card."

"Well, it's just petty cash, spending money, It's all done by computer. I- I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

"A million pounds?", I asked, shocked.

"That enough for trinkets?"

"Mr. Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits.", the Doctor said.

"How much?"

"50 million and, uh, 56."

"I- I've got money?", Copper gaped.

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, you have.", he returned the card to Copper.

"Oh my word. Oh my Vot! Oh my goodness me! I- ya ha!"

"It's all yours, planet earth. Now that's a retirement plan. But be careful, though."

"I will, I will, oh, I will."

"No interfering. We don't want any trouble. Just- just have a nice life."

"But, I can have a house, a proper house with a garden and- and a door and… oh Doctor, I will make you proud, " he hugged the Doctor and me, "And- and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace…" he skipped of, laughing.

"Um, where are you going?", the Doctor asked.

"Why I have no idea!"

"No, me neither;", the Doctor relied, unlocking the doors.

"But Doctor… I won't forget her."

The Doctor nodded and we walked inside.

**Done!**

**As always, please leave a review!**

**Happy new year everyone and may 2014 be a great year.**

**Yukiko**


	3. The Scott's Twin

**Hello!**

**Third chapter in the new story! YAY!**

**It's about an Austrian tale and I choose to write it down because I'm Austrian.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

"What's wrong?" I asked the Doctor while watching him losing control of the TARDIS. Of course I could have helped him, my Dad was a very good teacher in driving a TARDIS, but the Doctor shouldn't know my little secret just yet.

"Well… I don't know… It's brilliant!"

"Brilliant? So we just wait for her to stop?" I asked. Right in that moment, the TARDIS stopped. "When and where are we?"

"Vienna, around 1212 I guess…. Allons-y!"

The Doctor stepped out and I followed him – like always. We were walking around on a market when Emmapedia started.

"I always wanted to be in Vienna… in modern I mean. With the Ring Street…" I told him.

Suddenly we heard some blokes shouting. "Stop them! Baker Garhibl will pay you well!"

"Oh no… somebody is getting hunt!"

"Probably slaves" the Doctor said with a sad tone in his voice.

Before I could reply, somebody bumped into us. All four of us fell over and then looked at each other. They were two, like us, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall, skinny with brown hair. And the girl right in front of me… It was so awkward. She had ginger hair, blue eyes, the same nose… To put it into a nutshell she looked like me. Or did I look like her?

"Anna… do you have a sister?", the guy next to her asked her.

I turned to the Doctor, "How is that possible? How can she look like me?"

*Theme Thune* (DOOWEEDOOO!)

"Even if I would have a sister, we need to run Hans", Anna said, took Hans hand and pulled him with her.

Shocked the Doctor and I watched them leave.

"Maybe a great-grandmother of you" the Doctor said

"Maybe… but the chances that I look exactly like a great-grandmother from 800 years ago are rather small"

"I bet that you just calculate the probability in your head… don't you?" he asked with a smile. "But well, do you have a better explanation?"

Before I could answer some blokes pulled me away and said: "There she is… ", and took me with them.

"EMMA!", the Doctor shouted while they brought me somewhere in Vienna.

(^.^)

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT THE ONE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!" I screamed the whole way. I was sure the Doctor was quite close. So I looked around to find myself in a bakery at Schönlaterngasse 7 in Vienna.

"How dare you? Running away with this patsy! I tell you again, before you marry this Hans, this rooster will lay an egg", a man, I guess Anna's father, the baker Garhibl shouted.

"I can repeat it for you as well: I AM NOT ANNA! My name is Emma Smith! I'm from London!"

"My dear that was Hans idea, wasn't it? To pretend you wouldn't be you… Like I wouldn't recognize my daughter if she is right in front of me" the baker said.

I really didn't know what's wrong with this guy. As I wanted to say something, other men brought Hans.

"We found him" they said.

"KATHRIN! Bring Anna away", the baker shouted to a beautiful blond girl, who walked immediately to my direction. "I don't want them to be together!" the baker explained.

Kathrin leaded me to the house and whispered "I really thought you would manage to escape, my lady"

I looked back to see the Doctor who seemed to investigate something. Great. Look for some stupid stuff while I'm here in the middle of idiots…

(^.^)

It was really awkward when Kathrin started to undress me. And the whole time she called me Anna. MORE awkward. When she redressed me with new cloths, which meant out of my jeans into an old fashion dress, she could see – of course, my but.

"No beauty mark…" she said shocked. "You are really not Anna"

"Well thank you… but I won't show everybody my butt, to prove it" I said.

"I guess it was Emma… right" she asked and I nodded, "Do you know where Anna is?"

"I honestly have no clue… I met her, but she ran away with Hans"

"As long as the young lady is missing… could you play her?" Kathrin asked me. As I looked at her, I saw that she and Anna must be close friends so I nodded.

"ANNA!" we heard the baker scream.

"You should better go downstairs… I need to get water" Kathrin explained.

(^.^)

I was back in the yard of the bakery with this very uncomfortable dress and the Doctor was still looking around. "Great rescue" I mumbled. Meanwhile Kathrin went to the well to bring water from it.

"What's the matter…father" I asked the baker who was standing in front of Hans, I guess the only one who really recognized that I was not Anna and who wanted to help me.

"IS IT TRUE!"

"Is what true?"

"Hans told me, that you are pregnant!"

Confused I looked to Hans who nodded in a very slow way.

"Well… I guess so" I replied.

"HOW DARE YOU? I TOLD YOU THAT OFTEN THAT YOU SHOULD NOT BE WITH THIS GUY!" the baker screamed and slapped me. I could see that the Doctor got kind of angry but tried to keep himself controlled. "FOR THE LAST TIME, BEFORE YOU MARRY THIS PATSY THE ROOSTER WILL LAY AN EGG!"

With these words the rooster suddenly screamed and tried to fly from the roof to the well, where Kathrin was standing and screamed as well for fright.

Now she stood there and babbled something about a monster at the base of the well with bestial stench; and she also mentioned very strange sounds.

Baker Garhibl was furious about the alleged imaginations of the girl. But even he couldn't deny that there was an unpleasant smell in the air.

"I'll have a look," said journeyman Heinrich. He took a torch; let him tie at a rope on which he could be hold by the baker and the other journeyman Hans. Then he climbed down into the well. Suddenly he screamed that it set someone's tooth on edge. The light from the torch was extinguished in the well. Baker Garhibl and Hans pulled him up quickly. Heinrich was unconscious. They opened his shirt and fanned fresh air to his face. Finally he awakened.

"A monster," he babbled. "Disgusting! ... The head of the cock ... the body of the toad ... a tail soooo long and scaly ... and it wears a crown of bright red stones ... and it stinks!" Then he fainted again.

"In this case we must call the town magistrate," baker Garhibl said to his folks and so he sent the maid Kathrin for the town magistrate Jacob von der Hülden.

(^.^)

It took about an hour, until the honorable Jacob von der Hülden, escorted by guards and a crowd of bystanders arrived at the baker's house. I could reach the Doctor and stood just next to him. Gratefully and relieved the baker Garhibl told him what had happened. The town magistrate considered but he had no idea.

Suddenly the Doctor went to the well and said "I suppose it's a basilisk."

"And who are you?" the magistrate asked.

"I'm the Doctor?"

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor"

"A basilisk? What's that?" Kathrin asked.

"I heard about them. When a rooster lays an egg," I explained, "and the egg is hatched by a toad, and the offspring is reared by a snake, then the result is such a monster. Its breath stinks of decay and its vision is profoundly ugly. Who sees it, is doomed to death. No spear, no sword, not even fire can harm the basilisk."

The astonished crowd of people was horrified.

The Doctor turned to me and whispered: "Brilliant idea, in truth they are aliens from the planet Traktantila. Misunderstood creatures…"

"Is there nothing which can destroy the monster?" Garhibl asked, already afraid that he had to give up his house.

"Hmm, yes, there is a possibility," replied the Doctor. "One must dare to climb down with a mirror. When the beast is confronted with its own ugliness it will explode."

There was dead silence. I looked at Hans and moved the head. Finally journeyman Hans said, "Let me try it," he turned to the baker and continued, "and if I can make it would you allow me to marry your daughter Anna?"

Well, Garhibl knew that they both were in love but he couldn't give his agreement so far because a journeyman wasn't an adequate marriage for his daughter. But under these circumstances - so he nodded. In that moment I realized that the Doctor was gone.

(^.^)

Quickly the wall mirror was brought out of the baker's house. Hans was tied to a rope, I put a little wax in his ears; then the brave climbed down into the dark well, like a shield he held the mirror in front of him. Suddenly the folks heard a horrible heartrending scream let out by the basilisk. And then a deafening bang. "It's dead!" Hans' voice echoed out of the well. Safely although a bit hard of hearing in spite of the earplugs Hans to the cheers of the crowd climbed out of the well.

Garhibl and his folks filled the well with stones and earth. "Garhibl… you promised that young man something… the hand of your daughter. If you want to, I could make the ceremony" the magistrate said.

I looked at Hans shocked, the same way he looked at me. Then I saw the Doctor who bring a girl to Kathrin. He found Anna. "What a great idea, my lord" I said and went to the baker. "Imagine how much money this would save father"

"Well… Kathrin… get Anna in her mother's wedding dress." the baker said and took Hans with him. Hans turned to my direction and was completely confused but then he saw Anna at the door waving in his direction. And he started to smile.

(^.^)

In the house I could get back in my jeans and while the wedding, the Doctor and I went away, with out being seen. "Was a nice trip, wasn't it" the Doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah… nearly got married… what a nice trip" I said very ironic.

"Well… I guess he wasn't pleased about you as his bride either" the Doctor said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I can make a man very happy…" I said and than realized what I said. Thanks Rowling that the Doctor just grinned. "So…next adventure?" I asked him when we arrived the TARDIS

"Of course… And I hope it won't be the last one" the Doctor said.

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**Please leave a review that would be very kind of you!**

**Yukiko~**


	4. Partners in Crime

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but we were lazy….**

**Anyway, enjoy "Partners in Crime", we tried to include Emma a bit more, so we hope it'll be better.**

I just got out of the bathroom, my hair still a little bit wet and showed the Doctor the result of dyeing my hair. It was now brown. I love my ginger hair, but after the adventure with Anna, I was afraid of more great-great grandmothers or even great- granddaughters… Would be really awkward to marry the fiancé of my great granddaughter in 600 years because something happened.

"So what do you think?" I asked the Doctor, showing him one of my strands.

"Looks different… I liked your hair how it was" he said.

"I also liked it… but look! The color of our hair is kind of the same" I said and moved to him. I put my strand to his hair to show him, that there was hardly a difference. It took me a while to realize how close I was to the Doctor. I started to blush and stepped away.

"You are right… kind of the same" the Doctor said, and pick a hair of mine out of his face.

"You see…. By the way. Didn't you mention something you wanted to look at?"

(^.^)

We walked down a road in the middle of London in 2008 – well… what a time journey.

As we walked up to this giant sky scraper of the adipose industries I asked the Doctor: "Why did we stop here again? I already was in 2008. There was nothing special…"

"I just have a weird feeling about this…", the Doctor answered while sonicing the backdoor. After a couple of seconds it sparked and he opened the door. We walked down a corridor and when a man approached us he held up his physic paper and said "Smith and Smith, Health and Safety"

Afterwards we want in a small room, a projection room. We could look through a small window, which was supposed to show the audience in the big lecture hall in front of us the presentations from the movie projector right next to me. We listened to the presentation of the head of the company to a small number of press and possible sponsors.

"Adipose Industries," the blond woman, who must be the CEO, began, "The 21st Century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is." While she was talking she showed the audience a red-white pill. "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say…"

"The fat just walks away", the computer finished.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could?" a slightly plump black woman called from the crowd, "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny," Foster laughed. "If cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige." With these words she turned around and started a presentation behind her.

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter…"

In that moment a projectionist walked in the room, "Health and Safety." The Doctor said.

"Film department" I added as the projectionist looked a bit confused.

"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective," Foster finished.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny continued.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin." Foster closed the presentation.

"I share your feeling now…" I said after this presentation to the Doctor. "I just have another question. Why did we hide here? With your strange wallet paper thingy we would also have been down there to listen. Or are you that used to be hidden?"

"Well, it's easier…" the Doctor said a little confused. I'm pretty sure nobody else questioned his decisions before.

(^.^)

The Doctor and I walked through the call center of Adipose Industries, the phones ringing off the hook, "Good morning, I represent Adipose Industries…" various people began their sales pitches. As usual I just followed the Doctor, who walked directly to a young woman on the phone.

"We deliver within three working days…"

"John and Emma Smith", he whispered, holding up the paper thingy again. "Health and Safety. Don't mind us", she nodded. I was happy the Doctor warned me a little bit, so that I was wearing a white dress with a blue blazer.

"I just wanted to know if you have a sampler of the package, you sent to the customers. Maybe… right here at the desk?" I asked her and she gave the Doctor a black box.

"It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free", she explained, to all of us, both of us in front of her and the person on the line. "No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no"

The Doctor looked at it critically, fiddling it around in his hands, scanning it for anything strange. I also looked at it but couldn't see what was wrong, but I had the feeling that it must be something from a different planet.

"Can we have a list of a few of your clients in the area?" the Doctor asked.

"Which plant? That plant?" I heard a voice which was very familiar to me. No, that was impossible.

The woman nodded and the Doctor stood up, "That's the printer there?"

"By the plant, yeah", she replied and the Doctor sat down.

"Brilliant", he said while sitting down.

"Does it need a code?" I heard the voice again.

The Doctor realized something again and stood up, "Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked."

Right as the Doctor sat down again, Miss Foster entered the Call Center. "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention!" Everybody stood up, except of the Doctor and me. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. 'Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it," she nodded and left the room.

"Anyway, if you could print that off" the Doctor smiled at the woman as she sat back down, "Thanks", she print and turned to hand him a paper, "Thanks, then, Oh, what's that?" he asked surprised.

"My telephone number," she grinned.

I just raised an eye bow. That was so typical for him.

"What for?" the Doctor asked and I tried not to laugh. A small grin made its way on my face anyway.

"Health and Safety. You'll be health, I'll be safety." She answered in a flirty way.

The Doctor looked confused to me and back to the woman. "Um…" he stared and pointed on me "That's Mrs Smith… Married" He said and drew a line in the air between him and me.

"OH… um… I'm sorry" the woman said to me, before turning back to her computer.

The Doctor and I just stood up to walk out of the cubicle to the printer. "Didn't you like her?" I asked with a grin. As we arrived there, I saw that there was no paper yet. I just went back to the woman and said, "Sorry to bother you again. Could you print that again? Thanks."

She nodded, whispered "Sorry again" and I could already hear the printer.

"It's okay…" I said with a smile and walked back to the Doctor who collected the paper.

(^.^)

It was already evening when the Doctor arrive at another client's house. The customer's name was Roger Davis. He was not the first name on the list, but he was closer to the TARDIS than the other customers in this area. The Doctor knocked at the door and after some moments a man with brown hair opened the door.

"Mr. Roger Davey, we're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries, " the Doctor told the man and showed him the psychic paper. "Just need to ask you a few questions. The man led us in his living room, took a seat on a chair and offered the Doctor and me the couch. I sat down, the Doctor preferred to walk.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Davey for helping us. How long have you been using the products of Adipose Industries?" I asked him.

"I'm on the pills now for 2 weeks. I've lost 14 kilos" Mr. Davey explained us with a prideful voice.

"That's the same amount every day?" the Doctor asked and gave me a skeptical look.

"1 Kilo exactly. I wake up and it's disappeared overnight. Well… technical speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time," the Doctor looked at him curiously. Mr. Davey suddenly stood up and we followed him outside, where he showed us his burglar alarm above his door. "It is driving me mad. Then minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot, without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?"

"Or cats? They used to make my mother's alarm to go off." I asked him.

"Nothing. I've given up looking."

"Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?"

Mr. Davey nodded and knelt down to show us the small flap on the front door, "It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."

"No, I've met cat persons. You are nothing like them?"

"It's that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" Mr. Davey said and turned to me, who came first up with this theory.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well."

"Like what?"

"The fat just walks away… That's brilliant" I muttered.

"Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so…" the Doctor said after he stood up. He made a break in the middle of his sentence when something in his pocket beeped. He pulled out a metal-thingy, which blinked red. "Ooh, gotta go, sorry!" He turned and ran off, following the signal. I was following him – like always. We ran down the street and around a corner, when the Doctor stopped for a second, looking at the thingy before banging it and holding it out again, running off. We ran down another street when the beeping faded. He turned in a circle, trying to pick up on it again, when it dinged and we ran off.

I ran into a street, when the Doctor suddenly pulled me back as a black van sped past us. The thingy dinged once more at the van and we ran off after it, but it was too fast or we too slow. It turned a corner and was gone. The beeping faded again and this time, completely. A taxi drove past us, when we decided to walk back to the TARDIS to follow the trace that we had pick up with the thingy.

(^.^)

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor analyzed the capsule of Adipose industries. I was just sitting and listen to him. "Oh that's fascinating. It's a Bio-flip digital stich."

"So some alien thingy?" I asked

"Oh yeah Emma… It's an alien thingy."

"Well do you know which kind of alien?"

"Not exactly, but we should find it out" the Doctor said and started the TARDIS. He landed it after some moments and when we stepped out I recognized that we were behind the Adipose Industries building. "We will have to wait until tonight, to find out more." He said and led me back inside in a janitor closet. It was really small and just the two of us fit inside. He was just standing and watching me, while I read a book. From time to time we talked about different stuff like my childhood, his childhood and about Martha.

(^.^)

I don't know how long we have been in this closet, when the Doctor unlocked it finally. I had the feeling that it has been around 9 hours. The Doctor and I went the roof of the building where he'd spotted a window cleaner's cradle. He went to that thing and used the big red button and the cradle started to move. It led us directly to the windows of Miss Foster's office. Right in that moment the owner also entered the room and the Doctor and I hid under the window. The Doctor pulled out two stethoscopes. One he gave to me, the other he used to hear what's going on in the room.

"This is ridiculous!" I heard the journalist from yesterday. I guess her name was Penny.

"Sit there" Foster ordered

"I'm phoning my editor"

"I said SIT"

"You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've traveled a long way to find obesity on that scale"

"So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?"

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it in printed. This… is the spark of life."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that' parts true. But if binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form of a body"

"Well, what d'you mean 'a body?"

Before I could think I tried to look in the office. The Doctor did the same.

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster… as in foster mother. And these…" Foster said and put a tiny white man out of fat on the table, "Are my children!"

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?"

"Adipose. It's called Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human…"

I wasn't listening to Foster anymore, because when I was looking around I could see somebody behind the small office door window.

"Donna", the Doctor asked.

"Auntie", I asked at the same time.

Confused the Doctor and I looked at each other.

"Auntie?", the Doctor asked.

"Donna?", I asked.

My godmother – or my auntie – Donna Noble was standing right there behind the office door and looked shocked at us.

"DOCTOR" auntie mouthed happy. "Emma?" she looked confused.

"But…what? Wha… what?", the Doctor stuttered.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing here, young lady?", Donna exclaimed.

"But… how?", the Doctor asked.

"Traveling?", I said unsurely.

"It's me!", Donna said, pointing at herself.

"Well, we can see that!", the Doctor said, making gestures to prove his point.

"Oh this is brilliant. Why are you travelling with that guy?", Donna asked strictly.

"But what are YOU doing there?", the Doctor asked.

"I was looking for you", Donna said.

"For me?" I asked confused.

"No, for him", Donna rolled her eyes.

"What for?", the Doctor asked.

"I, came here…" Auntie started to mime as well "Trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble equals you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! 'Cos they…"

I realized that Foster, Penny and the guards of Foster had recognized us and I tried to bump the Doctor so that he would notice.

"Are we interrupting you?" Foster asked.

"RUN!" The Doctor mouthed to Donna.

"Get her!" Foster ordered.

The Doctor put his screwdriver out and pointed it on the office door, before he used it to elevate the cradle back to the roof. I jumped out first, he followed me. We ran across it, to the door of the stairwell, and back down. Suddenly there was auntie and I found myself in a hug from her.

"Oh my God!" Auntie gasped, "I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" she said and looked at the Doctor. "Don't you ever change?" and then she looked at me "What are you doing here, young lady? Shouldn't you be in a library or something like that? And what happened to your hair? Has your mother seen this already?"

"Auntie, not now. There are some guys hunting us!" I said in a strict way.

"Just like old times!" the Doctor grinned, took my hand, I took Aunties hand and we were running up the stair right to the roof. As we arrived there the Doctor ran to the candle and Auntie continued talking.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble, and then he'll turn up. So I looked anywhere, you name it, UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet they're connected. 'Cos the thing is, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!"

"But that was true. Didn't Gramps tell you that he saw me?"

"He did, but I thought that he made a mistake. I mean you celebrated Christmas with James, your Mum and Fiona"

"Who is Fiona?"

"Are you kidding me? Your sister?"

"A sister? DOCTOR? How come I suddenly have a sister?" I asked shocked.

"A sister? And what d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

"Dunno… That's what it says on the internet. Also talked about Adipose Industries so… thought I'd take to look…"

"In you get!" the Doctor called and grinned as I stepped inside.

"Well in that thing?" Auntie looked up to see us standing in the cradle.

"Yes in that thing"

"Come on Auntie. Or are you scared?"

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

"No, no, no, 'cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely."

Donna glanced at the roof door before rushing over to the cradle and getting in. Right then the Doctor started the cradle and we started to move. As we arrived nearly halfway to Foster's office, the cradle started to fall. The Doctor looked up and aimed the sonic, flashing it to make them stop.

It didn't work. "What's wrong Doctor?" I asked.

"Hold on, hold on, we can get it through the window" he flashed the sonic but it didn't work. "Can't get it open!"

"Is it possible that she blocked the signal?"

"I guess so. Deadlocked the whole building" the Doctor said.

"Well, smash it then!" Donna argued, picking up a large wrench and banging it on the glass to no avail. She quickly grew frustrated and looked up, only to see Foster holding some sort of device at the ropes, one of which was smoking, "Cutting the cable!"

Just right a second later, the cable broke. The Doctor and I managed to hold on, but Auntie fell out, grabbing onto the broken cable and dangling in the air.

"Donna!" the Doctor shouted.

"AUNTIE!" I screamed.

"Doctor! EMMA!"

"Hold on!" the Doctor said.

"I AM!" Donna screamed

"That was really unnecessary." I said to the Doctor and tried to pull up the cable. But I was not strong enough. The Doctor climbed to the second cable and raised his screwdriver. Suddenly another device fell down and the Doctor caught it. He climbed along the cable to a window and turning it to it and unlocked the building.

"I'm going to fall!" Auntie shouted. "This is all his fault. I should've stayed at home!"

"Emma, come up here! Donna, just wait here. We won't be a minute!"

I climbed up to the Doctor and he took my hand. We were running down to Foster's office where Penny was still tied. The Doctor went to the window and got Auntie, I went to Penny.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny demanded.

"What, you're a journalist?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, make it up!" I said and untied her.

"I've got you. I've got you. Stop kicking!"

A moment later he managed to get Auntie inside and safe. "I was right", she breathed, "It's always like this with him, isn't it?"

I just nodded and the Doctor hugged Donna. "Oh yes! And off we go"

"Come on Penny. You will have to find your own way out here. Have luck!" I said and ran after the Doctor and Auntie.

I reached them in the call center, where also Foster and her guards were standing.

"Well then", Foster smirked as she took off her glasses, "At last."

"Hello", Donna waved.

"Nice to meet you," the Doctor added. "I'm the Doctor"

"My name is Emma"

"And I'm Donna"

"Partners in crime", she eyed us, "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh yes, we've got your sonic pen", the Doctor said and was showing it. "Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek."

"Oh it's fantastic. Where can I get one?" I asked.

"It's definitely sleek" Auntie just said.

"Yeah… and if you were to sign your real name that would be…"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class."

"That's a moth full…" I muttered.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates.", the Doctor said.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?"

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What? Like an outta space super-nanny?" Donna frowned

"Yes, if you like."

"So… so those things… they're… they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left from her."

"NOTHING?" I asked shocked and Auntie nodded.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things"

"What about poor Stacy?"

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law", the Doctor said.

"Are you threatening me?" Foster narrowed her eyes at him.

"We should" I said in a strict way.

"No!" the Doctor cut in, giving me a look, "We're trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, 'cos if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets" she smirked as the guards took aim.

Shocked I looked to the Doctor who was still relaxed. "No, hold on, hold on, hold on." He said. "One more thing before… dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

"No…" Foster eyed him.

"Nor me. Let's find out!" he smashed the pen and his screwdriver together creating a horrible high-pitched sound. Foster and her guards covered their ears and the glass around us shattered.

Auntie gave him a shove, pushing him and I was helping her, even when we both also had our problems. "Come on" she said and ran off, I was following with the Doctor. Of course the Doctor wanted to be our leader again and overtook here at the stairwell, leading us down to the deserted basement corridor, where he and I was hidden in a cupboard the whole day. The Doctor opened the door and started to throw the supplies out. "Well that's one solution" Auntie said. "Hide in a cupboard I like it."

The Doctor stepped forward and pressed against the wall, sliding a hidden panel to reveal a green machine behind it, "I need to hack into this. 'Cos the Matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building."

"I guess this will also be triple deadlock" I assumed.

"But now, I've got this" the Doctor said and held up the sonic pen. "I can get into it… She's wired up the whole building. Secure the perimeter…"

"Maybe we should put them together" I said and put two plugs together and lightning zapped around the frames of the corridor all the way down to the stairs. Auntie watched slightly horrified, as two guards ran down the steps only to be shocked unconscious as they stepped into the hall. "I guess that was not bad, was it?"

The Doctor grinned before he started to work again. "Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?"

"_Inducer online"_ the computer stated.

"You look older", Auntie remarked looking now at the Doctor.

"Thanks" he remarked continued working.

"I see you are not on your own anymore."

"Yup… I'm glad that I met Emma. We had this friend. Martha, she was called, Martha Jones. She was brilliant. I mean Emma is also brilliant. And I destroyed half her life… But she's fine. She's good. She's gone…"

"What about Rose?"

"Still lost", he paused, glancing at here, "I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried, I did try. I went to Egypt. Ask Emma about it. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer"

"What offer?"

"To come with you."

"Oh, that would be brilliant. Can she come with us?" I asked the Doctor.

"You'd come with us?"

"Oh yes, please!"

"Right"

"_Inducer activated"_ the computer stated.

"What's it doing now?" Auntie asked.

"I started the program"

"_Inducer transmitting"_

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis"

"That's when they convert…" Auntie's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die."

"Cancel the signal" I said

He pulled out the golden capsule, pulling off one end to reveal a small chip inside. "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat…" he explained and hooked the capsule into the machine.

"_Inducer increasing"_

"That doesn't sound good" I said.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he cried. "She's doubled it…. Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it. They're all gonna die!"

"No they won't" I said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Auntie asked.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, we can't…"

"Doctor, tell me what do you need!"

"I need a second capsule to boost the override" the Doctor replied.

"But we've only got the one. But there must be another one somewhere in the house" I said. But before I could leave to find a second capsule, Auntie was holding a gold capsule. We looked at her in shock before we burst out laughing. I took the capsule opened it and handled it to the Doctor. "Keep on doing it" I said. He grinned and plugged it in, pull a leer and turn off the lights. Just then a horn sounded above us.

"What the hell was that?" Auntie asked.

"The nursery…" the Doctor looked up, me as well.

"Fine. When you say nursery…"

"He doesn't mean a crèche in Notthing Hill." I interrupted Auntie.

"Nursery ship"

"_Incoming signal"_

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked.

"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family." The Doctor explained us. "She's wired up the tower to block to convert into a levitation post… oh. Ooh, we're not the ones in trouble now. SHE IS"

(^.^)

We ran up onto the roof to see the Adipose babies levitating up in a blue light, towards the ship. It was really cool.

"What you gonna do then?" Donna asked, "Blow them up?"

I looked every confused at my auntie. "Why should he?"

"They're just children", the Doctor remarked. "They can't help where they come from."

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. Emma and Martha must've done you good."

"Adipose are a pacifistic society, unlike the Racnoss which are born only to feast on the resources of planets and their people. They pose no threat" the Doctor just said.

I recognized something on the edge of the roof. Foster was hovering in the air across from us.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me" the Doctor stared.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor", she sneered. "And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help! Just get across the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions, they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children"

"Was it her duty to breed the children?" I asked.

And I was right. We glanced around, seeing only Foster was left in the beam. "Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!" the Doctor said.

Suddenly the blue light vanished and Foster fell down to the ground with a scream. Auntie hid her face at the Doctor's shoulder and was pressing my hand. I was watching her fall, and I pressed Auntie's hand. When Auntie peeked out again it was to look up at the ships where the Adipose babies were waving goodbye to us.

(^.^)

The Doctor tossed the sonic pen into a bin as we stood on the street, watching the ambulance and police walk around outside the building.

"Oi, you three!" Penny shouted, walking over us. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you… for madness!"

Auntie shook her head, watching as she crept away, "You see, some people just can't take it."

"But some people can. So, then, TARDIS! Come on!" she grabbed the Doctor's and my arm, pulling us away, Auntie pulled him to the alley where the TARDIS was parked before a small blue car, which was very familiar to me. "That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this," she turned and opened the boot, pulling out suitcase after suitcase, "I packed ages ago, just in case. 'Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." she handed them to the Doctor who was still a bit stunned, "...they go anywhere, I've gotta be prepared," she tossed on a stripped hatbox for good measure.

"You've got a… a hatbox?"

"Planet of the Hats. I'm ready!"

(^.^)

The Doctor and I stood before the TARDIS, surrounded by suitcases, as Auntie babbled from the doorway, beaming, "Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? 'Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." she trailed off, seeing that we didn't look as happy as she felt, "You're not saying much."

"No, it's just…" he swallowed hard. "It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

"You don't want me", she breathed, sad.

"I'm not saying that"

"But you asked me…" the Doctor just stared at her sadly. "Would you rather the two of you be on your own?" she asked sceptically.

"NO!" he shook his head.

"Well thank you" I said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Actually no," he continued. "But… with Martha, like I said it… it was complicated at first. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate…"

"You just want TO MATE? Go away from him Emma", she said disgusted, pull me from him and stepped away.

"No! A mate!"

"You're not mating with me, sunshine, Nor with my sweet baby Emma here"

"A mate, a mate!"

"Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing."

"There we are, then. OK"

"I can come?"

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah. We'd love it."

"Oh, that's just…" she ran to hug us, but stopped short. "Car keys!"

"She won't like that" I said and started to laugh.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute."

She turned and ran off, leaving us with her suitcases. The Doctor and I started to bring them inside.

"I love it that she will travel with us" I said to him.

"I'm also looking forward."

"You haven't answered my question"

"Which one?"

"How is it possible that I have suddenly a sister? I guess it happened after the year that never was. Because my mother was in the middle of it, so she could still remember. But how is it possible that I can't?"

"Well, I told Sally. Time is a wibbly wobbly timey wimey ball of stuff. It's not logical."

"I want to see her"

"I guess you did it already."

"But I can't remember. I want to remember. Gosh she is my sister"

"Next stop? 2012?"

I just nodded. "Off we go then" Auntie shouted as she ran into the TARDIS a few minutes later.

"Here it is, the TARDIS." The Doctor stared. "It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside…"

"Oh I know that a bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up."

"So, Emma and I figured out our next goal. Emma's present, your future. Are you ready?"

"Could we just make a short stop? I guess you know what I want" she said to me

"I guess so too" I said with a big smile.

"Which is?"

"Two and a half miles, that way" she jerked her finger. He nodded and went to the console and typing the coordinates. As soon as we were there, the Doctor nodded to Auntie and she and I ran to the Door, throwing it open and waving out into the night.

"That's Donna! AND EMMA!" we heard Gramps shout and went to see him. "Yeah, that's Donna! AND EMMA! AND HIM! THAT'S HIM! HA HA HA! GO ON GIRLS! GO ON, GET UP THERE! HEY!" he did a little jig as we flew off into the stars.

"Next stop: 2012!" I said to Auntie.

**As you may guess, next chapter is gonna be another filler. Which will mean it'll be short and will take forever once again, however we will try to update as soon as possible (we always say that…)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Yukiko!**


End file.
